yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Kokoro no Tamago
Kokoro no Tamago is the Opening for the first season of Shugo Chara! It is sang by "Buono!" This is the opening song for the first season of Shugo Chara! The English name for the song is "Egg of the Heart". The lyrics below are only from the opening of the first season of Shugo Chara!. The song itself was actually longer and was put in the first volume of Shugo Chara Album. DVD #Honto no Jibun Dance shot ver. (「ホントのじぶん」 Dance shot ver.) #Buono's Debut Event (August 22, 2007 performance at Odaiba Palette Town) (Buono!お披露目イベント映像(2007.8.22 お台場パレットタウン)) Video Full Size = Lyrics Kanji = ほっぷ　すてっぷ　じゃんぷ ドルゥ　ドロゥ　ドロゥン ちっぷ　しろっぷ　ほいーっぷ いっぱいあるもん ほっぷ　すてっぷ　じゃんぷ ドルゥ　ドロゥ　ドロゥン ちっぷ　しろっぷ　ほいーっぷ ナリタイアタシ クールで強くてカッコいい　イケてると言われていても ほんとはそんなでもないし　フツーに女の子だもん プレッシャーなんかはねのけて　すなおになりたいんだけどな キャラじゃないとか言われたって　あたしのこころアンロック！ なりたいようになればいいじゃん　しゅごキャラがついてるよ やりたいようにやればいいじゃん　ぜんぜんオッケーだし なりたいようになればいいじゃん　ひとつだけじゃつまんない やりたいようにやればいいじゃん　なんだってできるよ だれでもどこかで願ってる　ちがう自分になりたいと だから背伸びをしてみたり　ヘコんだりもするんだよね こころのなかにあるたまご　みんな持ってるはずだから ○も×もつけさせない　ネガティブハートにロックオン！ いきたいようにいけばいいじゃん　心配しなくていい たまにはすこしサボりゃいいじゃん　がんばりすぎないで いきたいようにいけばいいじゃん　オトナにはわかんない 信じる道をいけばいいじゃん　まちがったっていい なりたいようになればいいじゃん　しゅごキャラがついてるよ やりたいようにやればいいじゃん　ぜんぜんオッケーだし なりたいようになればいいじゃん　ひとつだけじゃつまんない やりたいようにやればいいじゃん　なんだってできるよ きっと ほっぷ　すてっぷ　じゃんぷ ドルゥ　ドロゥ　ドロゥン ちっぷ　しろっぷ　ほいーっぷ いっぱいあるもん ほっぷ　すてっぷ　じゃんぷ ドルゥ　ドロゥ　ドロゥン ちっぷ　しろっぷ　ほいーっぷ ナリタイアタシ |-| Romaji = Hoppu suteppu janpu Dorou dorou doroun Chippu shiroppu hoippu Ippai aru no Hoppu suteppu janpu Dorou dorou doroun Chippu shiroppu hoippu Naritai atashi Kuuru de tsuyokute kakkoii iketeru to iwarete ite mo Honto wa sonna de mo nai shi futsuu ni onna no ko damono Pureeshaa nanka hanenokete sunao ni naritai dakedo na Kyara ja nai to ka iwaretatte atashi no kokoro anrokku! Naritai you ni nareba ii jan shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan zenzen okkee da shi Naritai you ni nareba ii jan hitotsu dake ja tsumannai Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan nandatte dekiru yo Dare de mo dokoka de negatteru chigau jibun ni naritai to Dakara senobi o shite mitari hekondari mo suru n da yo ne Kokoro no naka ni aru tamago minna motteru hazu da kara Maru no batsu mo tsukesasenai negatibu haato ni rokku-on! Ikitai you ni ikeba ii jan shinpaishinakute ii Tama ni wa sukoshi saborya ii ja n ganbarisuginaide Ikitai you ni ikeba ii jan otona ni wa wakannai Shinjiru michi o ikeba ii jan machigattatte ii Naritai you ni nareba ii jan shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan zenzen okkee da shi Naritai you ni nareba ii jan hitotsu dake ja tsumannai Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan nandatte dekiru yo Kitto Hoppu suteppu janpu Dorou dorou doroun Chippu shiroppu hoippu Ippai aru no Hoppu suteppu janpu Dorou dorou doruon Chippu shiroppu hoippu Naritai atashi |-| Translation = Hop, step, jump up Drew, draw, drawn Chip, syrup, whip Let's do it again Hop, step, jump up Drew, draw, drawn Chip, syrup, whip That's my would be self They call me calm, strong, cool and collective Everybody says that I am popular! But the truth is that I'm not like that at all, I'm just an ordinary girl! I want to get rid of all this pressure up inside and I just be truly allowed to be myself But everyone would say, it's out of character. That is until I Heart: Unlock! You should just be whoever you want to be; your guardian characters are with you Just do it the way you wanna do it; everything will be okay You should just be whoever you want to be; having one style is way too boring Just do it the way you wanna do it; you know, you can do anything Everybody is wishing to be someone else, from me to you to everyone that's around you! I try to grow of course, but I will still be down. Cause not everybody is perfect! Everyone should have an egg resting in their hearts, from the moment they're born till the moment now! But if someone feels down, and very very bad My negative heart will lock on, now! Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Opening Theme Category:Anime Songs Category:Shugo Chara Series